


Na jednej z wielu planet

by Ariadna_Gryf



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: Community: Mirriel, Gen, Light Angst, Science Fiction, Seta i galareta, autorka kocha zimę więc zima, bardzo w tle Spike/Julia bo to taki fajny pairing, i jeszcze trochę zimy, kicz bez fabuły, kicz kicz kicz bo kicz jest fajny, wysokie ce
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadna_Gryf/pseuds/Ariadna_Gryf
Summary: Na jednej z wielu planet świeci jedno z wielu słońc, które przecieka przez okno kokpitu jednego z wielu statków. Na jego pokładzie leniwie wirują wiatraki i nie dzieje się nic, o czym warto pamiętać.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst powstał na akcję Filigranki "Seta i galareta" na forum Mirriel. Promptem była tytułowa "seta i galareta".

Ktoś kiedyś powiedział, że zima wszędzie jest taka sama. Co za bzdury, ma ochotę zaśmiać się Faye, patrząc na falujący srebrzyście krajobraz Trytonu. Ten, kto na to wpadł, musiał nigdy nie wyściubić nosa spoza własnej planety. Nawet na tak geologicznie do siebie podobnych lodowych księżycach mróz mroził zupełnie inaczej.

A jednak ostre powietrze Trytonu ma w sobie coś z Kallisto, myśli Faye, przeciągając się ospale. Coś, co sprawia, że w zawodzeniu wiatru słychać leniwe brzmienie saksofonu, a poszarzałe niebo przywodzi na myśl zadymione Blue Crow. Coś, co powoduje, że Faye drży z zimna i musi mocniej wtulić się w ciepłą, podszytą miękkim miśkiem kurtkę.

— Więc jedenaście milionów, co? — pyta głośno, słysząc za sobą skrzypienie śniegu.

— Jedenaście dla mnie i dla Jeta — prostuje Spike, wyłaniając się zza statku i wyuczonym ruchem sięgając po papierosa. — Ty swoją działkę już przehulałaś. — Wzdryga się, zziębnięty. — Cholera, ale piździ.

Faye marszczy brwi i ściąga usta.

— Nie bądź takim sknerą. Kobieta ma swoje potrzeby. Musiałam kupić sobie kilka nowych łachów.

— Za cztery miliony?

Faye przewraca oczami.

— Kobiety teraz nie noszą byle czego, wiesz? Zresztą, to drobiazgi. — Uśmiecha się niewinnie, patrzy spod rzęs, a ciężkie poły kurtki rozchylają się, ukazując zgrabną nogę opięta cienką pończochą. — To co? Zapominamy o sprawie? W imię wspólnych interesów?

Spike uśmiecha się zupełnie jak ona: leciutko, przymilnie, dziwne, że tak potrafi. Papieros smętnie zwisa mu z ust. Lada chwila, a gorący popiół zrobi dziurę w śniegu.

— Nie ma mowy — mówi.

I Faye mogłaby przysiąc, że śmieją mu się przy tym oczy. No, przynajmniej jedno, to, którego nie zasłonił dym.

— Tyyy! — puszczają jej nerwy. — Masz serce z kamienia, wiesz?! — unosi się i wyrywa mu tego papierosa spomiędzy zębów. Niby zwinęła mu wczoraj całą paczkę, ale to zawsze jeden więcej.

— Może i mam — odpowiada po prostu.

Pochyla głowę, garbi plecy, unosi rękę w geście pożegnania i odchodzi krokiem lunatyka. Czasami tak trudno jest zdusić w sobie chęć wyciągnięcia szpilki i wbicia mu jej w ramię tylko po to, żeby sprawdzić, czy faktycznie nie zasnął. Zanim zniknie jej z oczu, zdąża wyciągnąć z kieszeni paczkę fajek — tym samym leniwym, ospałym ruchem.

Faye zaciąga się skradzionym papierosem. Powoli, bo w paleniu przecież nie można się śpieszyć. Pozwala, by dym osiadł jej na włosach, wsiąknął w ubranie, połaskotał gardło. Dopiero, gdy wypala do końca, wyrzuca peta za siebie i otula się ciaśniej kurtką. Zapowiada się długi dzień, myśli, brnąc przez śnieg w stronę swojego transportowca. Red Tail lśni w słońcu tak, że wydaje się niemal w całości wykonany ze złota.

Szkoda, że to tylko iluzja.

 

*

 

Miasto jest brzydkie. Szare, klockowate, zawiane śniegiem i ozdobione brudnym lodem. Ludzie też są tu brzydcy. Z czerwonymi twarzami schowanymi za grubymi kapturami puchatych kurtek i owinięci w szeleszczące tandetnym srebrem koce termiczne. Brzydale, myśli Faye, spacerując szeroką, śliską ulicą. Kto chciałby tutaj mieszkać?

— Wygląda na to, że Pan Nagroda — odpowiada sobie cicho tylko po to, by sprawdzić, czy głos też jej przypadkiem nie zamarzł.

Na snucie się na mrozie w poszukiwaniu poszlak poświęca calutkie dwa kwadranse, dopóki, zziębnięta i rozdrażniona, nie zauważa pulsującego kolorami kasyna. Kilka dni temu ograła Jeta na niemałą sumkę, której jeszcze nie zdążyła roztrwonić, bo jakoś żal jej było tego starego poczciwca — biedak nawet nie pomyślał, że Faye mogłaby oszukiwać. Ale teraz, grzejąc się w jaskrawym świetle neonów, całkowicie o nim zapomina. Szyld z finezyjnie pozawijaną nazwą lokalu mruga na niebiesko i jest to dokładnie ten sam odcień soczystego szafiru, którym czasem, bardzo rzadko, podszyte są jej sny.

Trudno, myśli, wchodząc energicznie — zbyt energicznie — do gorącego, tętniącego życiem wnętrza, dadzą sobie radę beze mnie.

 

*

 

Gdy późnym wieczorem wraca na Bebop całkowicie spłukana, na statku panuje grobowa atmosfera. Spike leży wyciągnięty na kanapie z rękoma pod głową i, oczywiście, z papierosem w ustach, a Jet siedzi naprzeciwko, pochylony nad kartami. Obaj milczą, a miny mają raczej niewyraźne.

— Co jest? — pyta Faye, ściągając z ramion grubą kurtkę i z gracją sadowiąc się na stole między nimi. — Ktoś umarł? — żartuje i zabiera się za zdejmowanie skórzanych rękawiczek. Palec po palcu, żeby przypadkiem nie złamać paznokcia.

— A żebyś wiedziała — mówi Jet, spoglądając na nią znad rozłożonych kart.

— Ein? Najwyższa pora. To głupie psisko zżera tyle, co nasza czwórka.

Ein, jak na zawołanie, wystawia łeb spod stołu i szczeka protestująco.

— Nie Ein. — Jet wzdycha i pociera brodę. — Nasz kreatywny księgowy za jedenaście milionów.

— Co?! Jak to?!

— Tak to — mruczy niewyraźne Spike z papierosem między zębami. — Zabiło go konto Premium na Cycatych Kowbojkach.

— Co?!

Faye spogląda na Jeta, ale ten jedynie wzrusza ramionami.

— Powiedzmy, że wczoraj zbyt intensywnie ujeżdżał byka — uzupełnia Spike, nie bez głupiego półuśmieszku.

— Cóż, przynajmniej umarł szczęśliwy — dodaje Jet.

— A razem z nim nasze jedenaście milionów! — Faye ze złością odrzuca rękawiczki na stół.

— Mnie nie musisz tego mówić. — Ręka Spike’a zwisa poza oparcie kanapy i, chociaż Faye nie może tego zobaczyć, jest pewna, że popiół z papierosa systematycznie ląduje, zamiast w popielniczce, na podłodze.

— W takim razie nie ma sensu, żebyśmy tutaj siedzieli — jęczy Faye, której złość równie szybko, jak się pojawiła, minęła. — Lodówka świeci pustkami, więc zróbmy zakupy i spadajmy.

— Nie możemy jeszcze lecieć — odpowiada Jet z miną człowieka o świętej cierpliwości. — Ed zrobiła sobie wycieczkę. — Przesuwa w jej stronę kartkę, której Faye wcześniej nie zauważyła.

— Idę pozwiedzać, wrócę kiedyś, więc nie jedzcie mojego jedzenia, Ed. Trzy uśmiechnięte buźki — czyta z niesmakiem Faye. Marszczy brwi. — Tym lepiej. Zostawmy dzieciaka. Najwyższy czas, żeby sama zaczęła o siebie dbać.

Spike nijak nie reaguje, więc prawdopodobnie się z nią zgadza, ale Jet chmurzy się jak do gradobicia.

— Nie możemy lecieć — powtarza kategorycznym tonem. — Ale fakt, najwyższa pora zrobić zakupy.

I podaje jej kolejną kartkę, tym razem wyciągniętą z kieszeni spodni.

— Co to? — Faye spogląda na nią nieufnie.

— Lista zakupów — odpowiada spokojnie Jet. — Wyczyściłaś nam lodówkę i sejf, więc przez najbliższe kilka tygodni przypada twoja kolej na płacenie rachunków.

Tym razem zarówno Jet, jak i Spike wyglądają na diablo zadowolonych.

Faceci, wzdycha wewnętrznie Faye.

 

*

 

Zawieszony u sufitu wiatrak wiruje leniwie. Spike leży na kanapie i wpatruje się w niego jak w jakiś szalenie interesujący obiekt obserwacyjny. Już trzeci dzień.

— Przyrosłeś do tej kanapy, czy co? — pyta Faye, zaglądając do hangaru. Skórę ma tłustą od dopiero co wtartego balsamu. Jeśli szybko nie przeniosą się w jakieś cieplejsze miejsce, wkrótce nawet to jej nie pomoże. — Ruszyłbyś się stąd. Wyszedł na zewnątrz, zapalił na świeżym powietrzu czy co tam lubisz robić.

— Na zewnątrz mróz jest taki, że ścina róże — odpowiada cicho Spike, wzrokiem śledząc wolne obroty wiatraka. — Szkoda róż.

— Jakich róż, do cholery?

Ale Spike nie ciągnie tematu. Patrzy tylko na nią spod półprzymkniętych powiek, niewyraźny w oparach dymu.

— Co za róże, pytam? A zresztą, zapomnij, wolę nie wiedzieć — dodaje szybko, bo może jeszcze Spike naprawdę by jej odpowiedział. — Jet znalazł dla nas płotkę na zabicie czasu. Ubieraj się. Idziemy zapolować.

 

*

 

Na Trytonie alkohol pali, jak trzeba. Faye krzywi się i z brzękiem odstawia kieliszek na barową ladę. Spike siedzi na fluorescencyjnym taborecie obok niej i palcem wygrywa rytm na brzegu niemal pustej szklanki. Faye wcale by się nie zdziwiła, gdyby każdemu zetknięciu palca ze szkłem towarzyszył rozbłysk kolorowego światła. Wystrój „Pl@y” przypomina trochę wnętrze komputera. Z sufitów zwieszają się szklane ekrany plujące feerią barw. Neonowe linie obramowują meble, pną się po ścianach i biegną przez podłogę, tworząc sieć przypominającą setki nałożonych na siebie elektrodiagramów. W takim miejscu łatwo zatracić granicę między rzeczywistością a światem wirtualnym. Nic więc dziwnego, że lokal wiódł prym wśród hakerów.

Przez ostatnie kilka godzin żmudnego oczekiwania Faye i Spike zdążyli zgodzić się co do trzech rzeczy: najlepsza wódka powstaje w najzimniejszych miejscach, najgorsze papierosy robią na Saturnie, a Judy z Big Shot to niezła dupa. Każdy inny poruszony przez nich temat kończył się kłótnią.

— Chyba już nie przyjdzie — odzywa się Faye głosem schrypniętym od lodowatej wódki.

— Chyba nie — zgadza się Spike obojętnie.

Zostali niemal sami, nie licząc barmana i parki nastolatków, która przyzgoniła przy ostatnim stoliku dobre pół godziny temu. Z głośników płynie jakiś rytmiczny rockowy kawałek, od którego kurz wydaje się tańczyć w powietrzu.

— Hej, Spike — mówi Faye, bo alkohol zawsze sprawia, że rozwiązuje się jej język. — Słyszałeś tę plotkę?

— Jaką plotkę?

Faye dolewa sobie wódki i chwilę kołysze kieliszkiem, nim wypija jego zawartość jednym haustem.

— Podobno jeśli przelejesz krew na jakiejś ziemi, to do niej należysz.

Spike pochyla się trochę niżej. Przytłumione, czerwonawe światło przesuwa się z czubka jego nosa i obramowuje potargane włosy.

— Więc wygląda na to, że należę już do kilkunastu galaktyk — odpowiada z tym niedbałym, psotnym uśmiechem małego chłopca. — Kurczę, strach pomyśleć, co to będzie, jak zaczną się o mnie bić.

— Czyli… nie wierzysz, że to może być prawda? — Garbi się odrobinę niby po, żeby sprawdzić, czy na dnie kieliszka jeszcze coś nie zostało.

— Daj spokój, Faye. To bajki opowiadane sobie przez naiwnych kretynów, których przerosła rzeczywistość. Chyba w nie nie wierzysz, co?

Jego głos przybiera drwiący ton, ale Faye zdążyła się już do tego przyzwyczaić. Dlatego w następnej chwili — zamiast dać mu w mordę — uśmiecha się smutno do swoich palców.

— Oczywiście, że nie — mówi głosem, który niemal ją pali. — Ale to nie znaczy, że nie chciałabym wierzyć. I, wiesz… — Okręca się na śliskim taborecie; świat na chwilę staje się zbiegowiskiem pulsujących, iskrzących się kolorów, a potem obraz z powrotem nieruchomieje, wyostrza się i Faye ma świetny widok na lewe ucho Spike’a. — Myślę, że ty w to wierzysz.

Spike wydaje z siebie krótkie parsknięcie, a potem sięga do wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki, skąd wyciąga paczkę fajek. Bierze jednego papierosa i oczywiście nie ma zamiaru jej częstować, bo od razu chowa paczkę z powrotem.

— Jesteś pieprznięta — mówi tylko, bawiąc się zapalniczką.

Piosenka się kończy i przez tę krótką chwilę, zanim zacznie się następna, słychać tylko wycie wiatru i dzwonienie szyb w oknach.

Na zewnątrz mróz jest taki, że ścina róże, przypomina sobie nagle i zupełnie bez sensu Faye.

— Przy tobie każdemu by odbiło — odpowiada przymilnie, a potem opiera się łokciem o kontuar i spogląda na spitą na umór parkę. — To jak to było z tą twoją Julią, hmm? Żadnej krwi?

— Mówiłaś o ziemi, nie ludziach.

— Ziemia, ludzie, wszystko jedno. Sam mówiłeś, że to historia dla naiwnych.

Spike gwałtownie zmienia pozycję. Jego ciało wygina się w jej kierunku tak szybko, że Faye, nawet gdyby chciała, nie zdążyłaby sięgnąć po broń. Jego oddech jest gorący, a uśmiech niedbały, chociaż ma w spojrzeniu coś takiego, że Faye nie potrafi go odwzajemnić.

— Nie zadawaj pytań, na które nie chcesz znać odpowiedzi. Ktoś kiedyś może na nie odpowiedzieć. — Odchyla się od niej. — Zwłaszcza jeśli mamy ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty.

Podbródkiem wskazuje jej drzwi, które w następnej sekundzie otwierają się. Śnieg i mróz wpadają do środka razem z mężczyzną opatulonym w puchatą kurtkę i futrzaną uszankę. Przez chwilę Faye widzi tylko jego czerwony nos, z którego malowniczo zwisa sopel smarków, ale potem nieznajomy podchodzi bliżej baru i Faye już wie, kto to taki. Podrzędny haker za marne pół miliona. Innymi słowy: szukana przez nich płotka.

— Załatwmy to szybko i spadajmy — mówi Spike, gasząc peta w niedopitym drinku.

Zaczyna się podnosić, ale Faye powstrzymuje go ręką.

— Zaczekaj chwilę — prosi.

Haker zdejmuje czapkę, rozpina górne guziki kurtki i Faye uderzają dwie rzeczy. Pierwsza, że jego głowa wygląda na groteskowo małą w grubych fałdach kaptura, a druga, że zaraz po wejściu spojrzał na wiszący nad barem zegar.

— Co jest? — niecierpliwy się Spike.

— Chyba na kogoś czeka — mówi Faye z wahaniem.

— Więc tym bardziej musimy się pospieszyć, zanim nam się przeciwnicy rozmnożą.

— Tak, ale…  On chyba na kogoś czeka — powtarza cicho.

— I? — pyta Spike, ale kiedy nie otrzymuje odpowiedzi, poprawia wygniecioną marynarkę i rusza w stronę hakera.

Faye przez chwilę chce zaprotestować. Krzyknąć, może nawet sięgnąć do futerału, wyciągnąć broń i powstrzymać Spike’a. Ale to głupie, takie głupie, zupełnie nie w jej stylu. To tylko alkohol w jej żyłach i te okropne szafirowe neony. Prawdziwa Faye nigdy by…

Potem już tylko patrzy obojętnie, jak Spike podchodzi do hakera, pochyla się nad nim z uśmiechem i Faye dobrze wie, co za chwilę się wydarzy.

Cóż, pół miliona piechotą nie chodzi.

 

*

 

— Masz za swoje — mówi następnego dnia Jet z szerokim uśmiechem. Wyraźnie zadowolony, pochyla się nad garami. — Wreszcie oberwał ten, kto najbardziej na to zasłużył.

Faye jedynie przewraca oczami, bandażując sobie rozciętą rękę. Haker w akcie desperacji rzucił w nią szklanką. Trafił w ścianę obok, ale Faye dostało się rykoszetem. Spike’a i Jeta, nie wiedzieć czemu, strasznie to bawiło. Nawet Ed, ledwie zdążyła wrócić, a zaraz przyłączyła się do ogólnego rozbawienia.

— Masz swoją przelaną krew — drwi z niej Spike, jak zwykle rozwalony na kanapie. — Teraz masz już ziemię, do której należysz.

— Poproszę władze Trytonu, by dali mi to na piśmie — żartuje zjadliwie, chociaż wcale nie jest jej do śmiechu.

W sprawę hakera zamieszana była jakaś fatalna historia miłosna, która psuła jej radość ze zdobytych pieniędzy. Biedak zakochał się w żonie magnata finansowego, podobno szubrawca i łajdaka, który swoją fortunę zawdzięczał przerzucaniu dziecięcej pornografii. Haker, wiedziony potrzebą sprawiedliwości — albo raczej chęcią zaimponowania ukochanej — postawił sobie za cel zdyskredytowanie nikczemnego małżonka. Pechowo się złożyło, że — jak to zwykle bywa — ów małżonek miał wysoko postawionych przyjaciół, którym bardzo zależało na zatuszowaniu całej sprawy. Skutek tego był taki, że hakera oskarżono o kradzież poufnych danych biznesowych, a gdy zwiał, dość szybko wyznaczono za niego nagrodę.

— Jet, zabierz nas stąd wreszcie — mówi Faye z westchnieniem. — Najlepiej gdzieś, gdzie będzie gorąco jak w piekle.

Potem, gdy wreszcie opuszczają Tryton, a księżyc lśni za nimi mlecznym  blaskiem, Bebop znowu robi się cichy. Ed, znużona przygodami, zasypia, Jet zamyka się w pokoju w towarzystwie drzewek banzai, a Spike dłubie przy swoim Swordfish II. Faye obserwuje go z daleka, oparta ramieniem o ścianę hangaru. Pozornie nic się w nim nie zmieniło. Ospałość w ruchach, papieros w zębach, bluesowe smęty nucone pod nosem. A jednak jest w jego niedbałej postawie coś, co sprawia, że Faye wie, o czym Spike myśli. Albo raczej: o kim.

Faye gwałtownie odwraca się i odchodzi. Mija pokój Jeta. Zamknięte na klucz drzwi zdradzają dokładnie to, co Jet chciałby przed nią ukryć.

Rzuca się na swoje łóżko, zła na samą siebie. To głupie, myśli. Głupie, głupie, głupie. Przewala się z boku na bok. Gardło zaczyna ją palić, więc przełyka coraz szybciej ślinę, bo to przecież głupie, a prawdziwa Faye nie jest głupia i wie, och, jak dobrze wie, że tylko skończony głupiec zazdrościłby innym czegoś, co jest źródłem bezsensownego cierpienia.

 


End file.
